


touch it

by snow_showers



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekhyun is kinda shy, ChanBaek - Freeform, M/M, Smut, Summer, bottom baek, handjob, theres no real plot i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 23:08:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15254100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snow_showers/pseuds/snow_showers
Summary: baekhyun needs some distraction from this awful summer heat.





	touch it

“chanyeol,” baekhyun whined. he drew the word out, pouting while doing so. 

“hm?” chanyeol asked, rubbing baekhyun’s arm. 

he paused for a second. “it’s so hot here, how do people live in this heat?” he continued to pout while complaining of the sweltering temperatures. they were in tour in america, and today they were in hawaii. the heat was almost unbearable. every day reached well above one hundred degrees. when they showered, they used cold water. hot showers made them feel sick. he wasn’t sure if it was from the summer’s heat or not, but baekhyun was starting to experience sexual frustrations from being away from home for this long. he had wet dreams almost every night, and would sometimes wake up grinding against his bed. he didn’t know if he made noise or not, but he hoped he didn’t. 

baekhyun flopped himself across chanyeol’s lap. he pulled out his phone to check his instagram and distract himself from the heat. 

“baekhyun,” chanyeol mimicked the way baekhyun whined. 

“hmm?” he whined back.

“i’m bored.” chanyeol replied, poking baekhyun’s cheeks. “what should we do?” 

baekhyun had an idea in his mind, one that made him start heating up again, but he was too shy to ask chanyeol to do that. 

his mind started drifting off, thinking about what he and chanyeol could do. all that baekhyun could think of was sexual in some way. he needed to get it out, he needed some sort of satisfaction. most of all, he needed the now noticeable bulge in his pants to go away. 

“uhm,” baekhyun said awkwardly. he rolled on his stomach and let out a choked moan. he hoped chanyeol hadn’t heard. 

“baekhyun, you okay?” chanyeol asked. 

“oh, y-yeah. i’m fine.” 

“do you need something?” he asked again, placing his hand on baekhyun’s lower back. he had definitely heard, and probably picked up on what baekhyun wanted. 

baekhyun wanted so badly to say yes, to tell chanyeol what he needed, but he couldn’t. he didn’t want to ruin their friendship and he didn’t want things to be awkward between them. 

baekhyun shifted again, hitching his breath, and looked up at chanyeol. “s-sorry.” 

“aw, don’t be sorry, it’s fine. if you need something though, don’t be afraid to ask.” chanyeol moved his leg, purposely rubbing against baekhyun. he moaned again, louder and more drawn out. 

“chanyeol,” baekhyun whined like the first time, but more desperate. “can you please…” he trailed off. 

“sit up on my lap,” chanyeol said. 

baekhyun pushed himself up off the couch and moved to sit on chanyeol’s lap. he faced his back towards him to lessen the embarrassment rising in his mind. 

chanyeol started by pulling off baekhyun’s shorts and boxers. baekhyun’s breathing was heavy due to anticipation. chanyeol took baekhyun’s hard member into his hand and pumped slowly. 

“mhm,” baekhyun moaned, needy. he was oversensitive from not having any pleasure for a while. his hands gripped the couch cushions hard enough to make his knuckles ache. 

chanyeol stayed at a constant pace for a long time, eventually turning painfully slow for baekhyun. 

“ch-chanyeol,” he broke the word into small pieces. “please, faster.”

chanyeol obeyed baekhyun’s wishes and started pumping his hand at a faster pace. baekhyun moved around as he got closer to his climax, swinging his legs side to side and sliding his hands across the couch. 

he thought about how sweet it was for chanyeol to be willing to do this for him. what a good friend he was. how it was so amazing that chanyeol could be at this level of comfort with him to where something like their current situation could happen and he wouldn’t even care. he just did it. chanyeol was one of the sweetest people baekhyun had ever met, that was certain. 

“ugh, chanyeol.” baekhyun groaned lazily, coming close to his orgasm already. 

“are you gonna cum soon?” chanyeol asked, just slightly slowing down the pace. 

“yes, really soon.” baekhyun sounded so desperate, so needy, but so heavenly. ethereal. beautiful. 

chanyeol moved his free hand under baekhyun’s shirt and toyed with his nipple. he moaned again, elongating the noise. 

sweat dripped down baekhyun’s forehead, down his neck, down his chest. it was still so, so hot inside and out. 

“fuck,” baekhyun panted. 

chanyeol gave him a small laugh. “am i good at this? do you like it?” 

“yes, yes, so good. it’s so good.” baekhyun’s breathing hitched over and over again. he wrapped his small hands around chanyeol’s wrists. 

“s-so close, yeol.” baekhyun spoke in a falsetto voice. he tightened his grip on chanyeol’s wrists and started bucking his hips up into his hand. 

baekhyun started shaking as his orgasm approached. high-pitched moans slipped from his mouth at their own pace, sounding like tiny squeaks. 

“ah!” baekhyun shouted as he climaxed. he threw his head back onto chanyeol’s shoulder and closed his eyes. 

“good?” chanyeol asked curiously after a few minutes had passed. 

“great,” baekhyun panted back.

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh yeah the ending was terrible! i didn’t really know how to end it tho so hhh oh well 
> 
> follow me on instagram @ angxlyeol


End file.
